1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dielectric material layer and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly to a dielectric piece comprising metal compound dots and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Derived from semiconductor technologies, a variety of memory devices such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static random access memory (SRAM), and non-volatile memory (NVRAM) nowadays play a significant role in the semiconductor industry. With the development and advancement of the semiconductor technology, these memory devices have been extensively applied to personal computers, mobile phones, internet, and so forth. These electronic products have become, little by little, indispensable to human life.
Owing to size reduction of semiconductor devices, the industry is facing a number of challenges, such as power consumption arisen from current leakage through DRAM, excessive area accounted by SRAM, high voltage requirement for performing reading/writing function in flash memory, and so on. Accordingly, it is urgent to develop new memory devices possessing advantages such as high density, non-volatilization, high-speed reading/writing capacity, unlimited numbers of reading/writing, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with current CMOS processes, and so forth.
Among the newly developed memory devices, nano-dots non-volatile memory devices at present draw a great attention. Nano-dots non-volatile memory device includes a charge storage layers having a great number of nano-dots formtherein, each of which serves as an independent charge storage center. Hence, even if a tunneling oxide layer includes pathways for leakage currents, nano-dots non-volatile memory still has superior charge retention capability. Despite the shrink in size, the nano-dots non-volatile memory is well characterized in storing charges into nano-dots layers so as to perform a charge storage function of the memory. Nowadays, silicon nanocrystal dots, germanium nanocrystal dots, or metal nano-dots dielectric layer serving as a charge storage layer to instead of the traditional silicon nitride charge storage layer are studied.